


Drive Me Crazy

by GothicBarbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Crushes, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Movie Reference, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Partying, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: Loosely based off the 90's movie "Drive Me Crazy" with many changes.aka Liam and Harry want to fake date to make Zayn and Louis jealous but their plan royally fails.





	Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Not that similar to the movie at all other than the main premise lol.

By the time Harry makes his way downstairs he’s already 10 minutes late. He doesn’t really have time for breakfast so he grabs a banana from the counter and begins to unreel it as he heads out, passing his mum Anne on the way out the door. 

“You better hurry.” She teases and grins at her son, who leans in and kisses her on the cheek quickly, a bit of banana smearing on her face. 

He can hear a car starting up from the house next door and he looks over to see his neighbor Liam pulling out of his driveway in a rush. As Liam drives past he shares a look with Harry but then his eyes are back on the road and in a second he’s gone. 

“Apparently you’re not the only one who’s late.” Anne says to him. “Why don’t you two talk anymore? You used to be so close.” 

“Mum that was a long time ago!” Harry yells over his shoulder, walking towards his car. “We have a different friends now.” 

“Oh, too popular for him?” She teases again and Harry rolls his eyes before opening up the back seat of his car and throwing his bag inside. 

“People grow up, their interests change okay? It’s not like we haven’t tried to include him.” Harry says simply and gets in the front seat, shutting the door behind himself quickly. He doesn’t want to talk about this anymore and Anne gets the hint, waving at him through the window as he drives off. 

He pulls out his phone on the way to school, holding it in one hand and dialing Louis. 

“Morning babe.” His boyfriend says on the other end of the phone. “Kinda early, isn't it?”

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Harry replies and he hears Louis laugh softly on the other end. 

“If I said no would you believe me?” he asks.

“No.” Harry says honestly, pausing for a moment before he can continue. “I was just calling to apologize.”

He feels like he’s being doing that a lot lately, apologizing. 

“For what?” Louis teases, dismissing everything that happened the night before.

Harry loves Louis, they’ve been dating for almost three years now and Louis was pretty much his first everything but things between them haven’t been easy. Lately they haven’t been meshing very well and they fight more than they get along. But he’s thankful that Louis can at least let fights go this easily. 

“Okay, well I guess since things are okay with us I should let you go back to bed.” Harry drawls. 

“Mmmm.” Louis grunts in response. “Too bad you weren’t here with me.” 

Harry smiles at that. Things with Louis are complicated but he’s thankful to have someone that understands. As one of the only out gay kids in school, knowing he has someone to turn to when he needs is comforting… not that anyone at school is particular mean to him. He’s not hiding anything from anyone and it’s public knowledge that he’s into guys, and perhaps it’s his confidence that makes him so popular. 

“Maybe after school?” Harry responds, then saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. 

Louis is a year older than Harry and the age difference has never really been an issue until now. They’re on completely different schedules and it’s been hard adjusting. But Harry only has one year remaining until he heads off to university so he’s trying to wait it out. Hopefully things will get better between them once that time comes around. 

 

Liam manages to get to school before the bell and even with time to spare. When he gets to his locker his best friend Niall is there waiting for him. 

“Cutting it close eh?” Niall says to him and Liam just rolls his eyes and mutters something about his alarm going off late. 

Harry comes in soon after and Liam catches his eye for a brief moment before he turns the corner. They share a small smile but it’s gone before it even appears. 

“He looks good today huh?” Niall says from behind him and Liam is about to ask “who, Harry?” but then his gaze shifts over to Zayn Malik, who is not much further away. He’s standing next to another girl their age, Perrie Edwards, and even though he can't tell what’s being said he knows it’s probably something flirtatious. Zayn is probably the biggest flirt in the school. And everyone can see why, he’s popular and gorgeous and maybe Liam has a little crush. If little means huge.

He turns to see Niall staring and he wonders what his friend thinks about the dark skinned, amber-eyed, outgoing boy. Everybody loves Zayn, he just has one of those personalities that seems to mesh with everyone, but sometimes he wonders if there’s more to it than that. Niall’s acknowledged Zayn’s beauty on multiple occasions but he's never flat out admitted his attraction, or any attraction to other males for that matter. But Liam isn’t one to talk. Harry’s pretty much the only openly gay kid in school. Even though Niall knows the truth about Liam and his feelings for Zayn.

Maybe that’s the reason Niall’s so hesitant to tell Liam how he feels Zayn, because he knows how strongly Liam feels for him? Maybe he doesn’t want to turn it into a competition? 

Or maybe Liam’s just delusional. 

 

On their way to class Niall won’t stop talking about their first school dance of the year coming up on the weekend and how excited he is and Liam wishes he could tell Niall to kindly shut the fuck up. He has no interest in dances.

“Let me guess, ‘everyone will be there!’” Liam imitates what he knows Niall is about to say. 

“Yes.” Niall responds, shoving Liam lightly in the should with his own. “Also… Harry.”

He says it with hesitancy, as if Liam’s going to react badly. 

“You can say his name, Niall.” Liam says quickly who looks at Niall. He shrugs his shoulders.

“Well whenever I bring him up you never want to talk about him.” Niall explains.

“What’s there to say? We used to be friends… we aren’t anymore.” Liam grumbles. It’s not that he has anything against Harry, it’s just… complicated. Other than Niall no one really knows how close they used to be. They weren’t just neighbors, they were best friends. They did everything together. Harry was the first person that Liam ever confided in about his sexuality and Harry had understood because they were the same. He was the only person that really knew that facet of Liam’s life, other than Niall. And when they drifted apart Liam had blamed Harry for it. Harry was the one that made all these new friends and became popular.

“You act like he’s rude to your or something though and he’s not.” Niall continues and Liam doesn’t feel like talking about this anymore. “He’s a nice guy.”

“I wouldn’t really know that.” Liam huffs. Sure, Harry is charismatic and friendly with everyone but he hasn’t truly spoken to him or had an actual conversation with him in over two years. “We’re different people now. I don’t really know anything about him anymore.” 

 

They get to class and Zayn strolls in behind them just as the buzzer goes off.

He sits right behind Liam and eventually Liam can feel a finger at his back, Zayn’s poking him. It would be annoying if he didn’t find everything about Zayn so endearing. 

“You guys going to Andy’s party tonight?” He asks devilishly, a glint in his eye as he looks back and forth between Niall and Liam. 

Liam’s reluctant to say yes, he’s not exactly a party guy, but it’s Zayn whose inviting him and how can he refuse that? 

He’s not exactly sure what he's done in the last few months to get noticed by Zayn but he and Niall had slowly formed this strange friendship with him over the course of the school year. It helped that Zayn was so outgoing and so was Niall but Liam often wondered what Zayn thought of them. If he was only being nice to them because he felt bad for them or if he genuinely thought they were interesting? 

“Can’t pass up an opportunity to see Zayn Malik smashed.” Niall says under his breath and Liam looks at his friend to see him smiling widely at Zayn, who’s actually smiling back with almost equal enthusiasm. 

“Can’t wait.” Zayn says and actually winks at Niall and Liam almost has to do a double take. Are they actually flirting with each other? Right in front of him? Jealously stirs in Liam’s gut and he wish he had the courage to act the way that Niall did sometimes. He wishes he could subtly hit on Zayn the way that Niall has seemingly been able to master in the past few weeks. 

Liam stares at Niall as his brain wanders. He’d never flat out said anything to Liam about liking Zayn too but Liam can’t believe that he’s never really seen it before, it’s disgustingly obvious. And Liam’s really not happy about it. 

 

“Louis, what are you doing here?”

When Harry gets home from school he’s surprised to see his boyfriend waiting for him at the front door. He usually calls before he shows up.

“Wanted to make good on your promise from earlier.”

Harry’s about to ask what Louis means but then Louis is kissing him and sticking his tongue in Harry’s mouth and Harry knows immediately what he’s talking about… Harry’s promise to ‘go to bed’ with Louis. 

As much as Harry enjoys all the physical stuff with Louis, sometimes he wishes there was more to their relationship than just that. 

“Hey, um… “ Harry pulls way, putting a hand on Louis’ chest, “there’s this party tonight at this guy Andy’s house and I was thinking…”

But before he can even ask Louis to go he’s already shaking his head and backing away.

“Nah, Eleanor and Stan wanna go out to the bars tonight and I already told them I would go.” 

“But we never get to hang out anymore.” Harry whines and Louis is already sighing. 

“Harry, we hung out last night.” Louis smiles, leaning in to kiss Harry again. His attempt to distract Harry would usually work but Harry is starting to catch on to his antics by now. 

“I slept at your place. Like I always do. That’s not a date… We never go out anymore or do anything fun.”

“I’m sorry babe, but you’re not out of school yet and the guys don’t really want to party with a kid. Maybe once you’re finished you can hang out with us more?” 

Wow, so Louis basically is admitting that his friends don’t even like him. And instead of standing up to them Louis just brushes it off like it’s nothing? Harry is hurt, and his face must show it because soon after Louis is completely pulling back.

“What now?” He asks, voice clearly irritated. 

“Nothing.” Harry says, looking down at his feet. He doesn’t feel like getting in another argument. 

“You know what Harry, I’m getting pretty tired of this.” 

“Yeah, me too Louis.” Harry says, annoyance clearly etched on his face. He’s not even bothering to hide it anymore. “Maybe we should just take a break. Maybe after I ‘grow up’.”

He can’t believe he’s actually saying the words. He’s thought about it, before, but he never thought he’d ever actual suggest it. He’s been with Louis for as long as he can remember, in some form or another, not having him around may be too strange.

“Good idea.” Louis says in a huff and he’s already turning the other way before Harry can even stop him. 

But he’s not sure that he even wants to. 

 

Harry is not having the best time at the party and the line to the bathroom is so long that he’s about ready to just run outside and find somewhere to pee behind a bush. But then a familiar face is walking up right behind him and when he realizes it’s Liam he decides to stick around. 

Liam looks at Harry with a blank expression and pauses before he finally gives a polite smile and Harry wonders what he’s thinking. It’s been a pretty long time since they’ve had an actual conversation with each other and Harry wonders if Liam feels as awkward as he does. 

Harry decides to make conversation because he’d rather not stand awkwardly in line with a guy who used to be his best friend. 

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you at one of these.” Harry says, referring to the party.

“I’ve been to a few.” Liam says shortly and Harry wonders if he’s pissed him off. He doesn’t mean anything by it, he just never really viewed Liam as much of a party-er. He seemed to keep to himself for the most part, and that blonde haired kid… Niall? that he always hung around with.

“No Niall?” Harry asks, hoping that he got the name right. Niall was so loud and boisterous and he and Harry had shared a few good conversations before. But he didn’t know a lot about him. Except that he and Liam were basically attached at the hip.

“He’s around here somewhere.” Liam says quietly, and it looks like he’s about to say something else. But then he closes his mouth tightly. Another second goes by before he’s talking again. 

“Where’s your boyfriend? Don’t you have one?”

Harry’s not sure how Liam knows about Louis, but they are neighbors after all and Louis has been to his house on more than one occasion. But clearly Liam hadn’t seen them arguing outside of his house this afternoon. 

“Actually, we broke up.” Harry replies and looks at the ground. He’s not sure that he should really be telling him this, after all he’ll probably end up getting back together with Louis in a few days anyway, but for some reason he wants Liam to know. 

“Oh.” Liam says quietly, and he’s fidgeting a little. The line begins to move a bit and Harry walks forward, looking back at Liam. “I’m sorry. What happened?”

Harry has no reason to be annoyed with Liam right now, he’s probably just trying to be nice, but they haven’t been best friends in a long time and suddenly Liam’s trying to ask him about his personal life?

“Why do you care?” Harry kind of snaps and he immediately feels bad when Liam eyes grow bigger at the question. 

“Sorry.” Liam mutters again and Harry sighs. 

“No I’m sorry.” Harry apologizes. “It’s just… it’s complicated. You know?”

He doesn’t exactly expect a response but then Liam’s shrugging and saying “not really” and Harry wonders what the means, if there’s something more to it. 

“So you and Niall aren’t…” Harry pries and Liam’s immediately shaking his head no. 

“No, no, we’re just friends. Niall's not… gay.”

Harry’s not sure that he believes that. 

“You sure? I’ve seen how he looks at Zayn.” Harry jokes and Liam’s eyes shift completely, like what Harry is saying is brand new information. “How you both do.” Harry finishes, deciding to take the risk. And it’s not that he really blames Liam, Zayn is a very attractive guy. 

“I-I don’t like Zayn.” Liam stutters and it’s so obviously a lie that it’s almost… cute? “Why would you even say that?”

“I’m observant.” Harry says, stepping even closer to the bathroom door as the line gets shorter. 

“Have you… have you talked to Zayn about your observations?” Liam asks, clearly beginning to stress out and Harry just laughs. Seeing Liam totally freak over his very obvious crush is kind of funny. 

“I haven’t said anything to him about it, I swear.” Harry throws up his arms in a surrender, “but I wouldn’t be surprised if Zayn figured it out on his own. Neither of you are that subtle.”

“Great.” Liam sighs, clearly frustrated. “Now he probably thinks I’m just an idiot kid with a crush.”

“You don’t know that.” Harry says, trying to be reassuring. “Maybe Zayn is interested too? I’ve seen him hanging around you and Niall lately. And hey, he invited you to this party, didn’t he?”

Harry doesn’t know if thats true or not but he takes a risk by assuming. He’d heard about it through Zayn as well. Liam only shrugs his shoulders. Harry will take that as a yes.

“Say what you want about Niall but Zayn’s gotta be straight.” Liam says with no hesitancy. “He’s always hanging out with Perrie.”

“Yeah well,” Harry smirks, leaning into Liam just the slightest bit and lowering his voice, “I’ve gotten the vibe off him that he could go either way, if you know what I mean.” 

Liam doesn’t respond to that, just looks at Harry curiously like he’s contemplating what he’s said. And then Harry’s finally next in line for the bathroom so he shuffles his way in, turning to Liam. 

“See ya around?” He asks. And then he’s closing the door. 

 

‘Around’ comes a lot sooner than Liam expected when he sees Harry sitting alone on one of the couches later that night and Liam decides to go up to him and ask if he knows where Niall is. It’s been almost 30 minutes since he’s talked to his best friend and he's starting to get restless and ready to head home. 

“I actually saw him talking to Zayn outside.” Harry says hesitantly and Liam wonders if he’s trying to protect Liam’s feelings, now knowing what he really thinks about Zayn. 

Liam tries not to let it bother him, that his best friend and his crush are currently having a blast outside without him but it’s near impossible not to feel upset.

“Liam, don’t think anything of it, they were with a huge group of people.” But Liam can’t help thinking about it, if Harry had noticed Niall’s crush on Zayn why hadn’t he? 

Harry gives him a warm smile and it makes something stir in Liam’s gut a bit. Niall was right after all, Harry is a pretty nice guy. It should be weird getting advice about guys from Harry, but for some reason, it’s not. Talking to him tonight almost makes it feel like things are back to normal, like they’re friends again. Liam smiles back at him and then just kinda leans against the edge of the couch awkwardly, not sure what to do right now.

“Zayn would be an idiot not to be into you.” Harry says suddenly and Liam turns his head immediately, not sure he’s heard what Harry has said. Then Harry finishes, “if you’re his type or whatever.” 

“His type?” Liam wonders exactly what Harry means by that. “I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult.”

Harry laughs at that, running his fingers through his hair. “A compliment, Liam.” He says simply and stands. 

“Where are you going?” Liam asks and Harry’s already pulling the keys out of his pocket.

“I think I’m gonna head home. I’m not sure I’m in the right mindset for this.” 

Liam feels bad. Harry’s going through a breakup up and he and Louis had been dating for a long time. It must be tough. 

“To be honest, you don’t look like you are either.”

“Yeah, I guess I’m not.” Liam sighs, standing. 

“Let me take you home.” Harry says suddenly and already Liam’s shaking his head.

“No, it’s fine, I can find Niall and bug him to take me.”

“Nonsense, Liam.” Harry says with a smirk. Liam’s not sure why he keeps saying his name but it’s also slightly endearing. Reminds him of old times. “You live right next door, it’s not a problem. Come on.”

Liam is still a little hesitant and obviously it’s clear to Harry because he’s walking over to Liam and standing right in front of him, challenging him a little. “I’ve only had one beer tonight. And you can go back to hating me tomorrow.”

Harry smiles at him and tugs on his sleeve gently and Liam can’t help but follow behind. Like when they were kids, Harry somehow manages to get what he wants. Back when they were best friends Liam would do anything that Harry had asked. He always seemed to have this weird power over him and it’s strange that it never really went away.

“What, you don’t have any other friends you can play chauffeur for?” Liam teases and Harry just shrugs at him as they walk out the door.

“Not any really good friends. Not like how we used to be.”

The words kind of hit Liam hard and he silently follows Harry to his car, climbing into the passenger seat and buckling up. This should be an interesting drive. 

 

Once they get home they remain seated, parked in Harry’s driveway and Liam knows that he should get out of the car but he’s trying to cherish this moment for a little longer, knowing he probably wont be here again anytime soon.

“I don’t hate you.” Liam says suddenly and Harry looks at him curiously. “Earlier you said… well, I don’t hate you.”

Harry smiles softly at that and looks down at his hands, hesitating a little before speaking, “Then why don’t we ever talk anymore? I mean… I get the occasional smile from you but otherwise I’m practically ignored.”

“That’s not true.” Liam tries to say but it kind of is. 

“Come on, I was shocked you were so nice to me at the party tonight.” Harry laughs but Liam can tell that he’s a little uneasy, hurt almost. 

“Well I’m surprised that you even noticed. I didn’t think you cared.”

“Of course I care. We used to be best friends.” Harry says, as if that’s not an already known fact.

“It wasn’t intentional.” Liam tries to explain. “At least at first. I mean, we just have different friends now.”

“Except that’s a shit argument and you know it.” Harry says suddenly and Liam’s surprised that he’s being this honest. “I mean, both of our good friends are off together right now. You can’t say we have a different circle of friends.” 

Liam knows that Harry is only trying to make a point but still the words kind of hurt. He wonders if Niall has even noticed he’s gone yet.

“But they’ve only recently been hanging out. Before that things weren’t this easy.” Liam tries his best to explain. “I mean, you started dating Louis and then made friends with Zayn and got popular.” 

He’s not trying to make Harry feel bad about what happened but he knows it’s the truth and it needed to be said. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry says honestly. “I never meant to exclude you. But I just couldn’t hide who I was anymore. You weren’t ready to come out and Louis just accepted me and made it so easy for me to just be me, you know?”

And Liam does get it. He never felt comfortable enough to admit his sexuality to people in the way that Harry had.

“I couldn’t do it. We were young… we still are. You have so much confidence and you don’t care what anyone thinks about you and I just… I didn’t want people judging me. Not yet.”

“Maybe they judge me Liam, but I don’t let myself care. It was so much harder trying to hide who I really was.”

And there it is, there’s the root of all of this. Liam and Harry had so many similarities growing up, and maybe that’s why they were such good friends, but now, as teenagers, they are in completely different places. Liam would rather hide than face potential consequences to the truth.

“Well, it’s all in the past now. Nothing that we can do about it.” Liam tries to say softly and Harry’s shifting a little in his seat, looking over at him.

“Yeah, there is.” He looks right into Liam’s eyes and Liam doesn’t break contact. “I’m not with Louis anymore… all our friends are getting along, and we’re old enough now to just be who we wanna be and respect each others decisions. So maybe we can just… start over?”

Liam hasn’t exactly come out yet and he’s not sure he’s ready to stop hiding who he is but with Harry looking at him right now and encouraging him to be himself he thinks that maybe it really could be possible sometime soon. 

“Yeah. Okay.” He smiles sweetly and goes to get out of the car, Harry following behind him. 

He gives Harry a warm smile and Harry beams back at him.

“That’s the Liam I remember.”

It touches something inside of Liam and as much as he wants to stay here with Harry and keep talking he knows he should get home. 

“It was cool, talking to you again, Harry.” Liam says with a smile as he heads back towards his house.

“Yeah, I’m sorry we lost touch. It’s sad it took a stupid party for us to be friends again.”

Liam nods in agreement as he crosses his lawn. “Goodnight!” He calls out to Harry. 

“Night. I’ll see you around?” He asks.

Liam nods his head as he reaches his front door. 

He’s hopes he will. 

 

Once Liam gets inside he tries calling Niall, who answers on the second ring. 

“Where’d you go off to mate?” Niall’s asking him over the phone and Liam’s hesitant to answer but he decides to be honest. 

“Actually… Harry gave me a ride home.”

“Harry?” Niall asks and Liam can hear the confusion over the phone.

“Yeah, I know it’s weird, but we actually got to talking at the party and he offered to take me home and I said okay and… I dunno… it was kind of nice, actually.”

“Wow.” Niall says, clearly still in shock. “I wish I could have seen that.”

“Yeah, I guess you were right.” Liam says. “He wasn’t that bad.”

He looks out his window and across his street and he can actually see Harry inside his room. He usually has his curtains closed but not tonight and Liam can’t help but stare. He notices that Harry is on the phone too and he wonders who he could be talking to.

“You still with Zayn?” Liam asks hesitantly, trying not to sound like he’s prying and Niall only sighs out in relief. 

“No.”

Liam can hear the sadness in his voice and he wonders what happened. But before he can even ask Niall’s already answering for him.

“He left with Perrie pretty early. It kind of sucked. I thought he was having a good time.”

Liam feels guilty for thinking it, but part of him is glad that Zayn left the party without Niall. It makes Liam feel a little better about the situation somehow. Like he and Niall are still on an equal playing field. 

“I’m sorry Niall.” Liam says as genuinely as possible, not sure how much he means it.

 

“What do you want Louis?” Harry asks, trying not to sound completely frustrated but it’s late and he was ready to go to bed and then his ex boyfriend called and…he’s not sure he wants this conversation right now.

“I missed you today.” Louis says over the phone and Harry just sits there quietly, not really sure how to respond to that. He hates to admit it but he missed Louis a little too, not entirely able to forget about the breakup throughout the night. Plus drinking doesn’t help things. 

“How was the party?” He asks and Harry suddenly feels a little bad for his cold answer earlier. 

“Mighta’ had more fun with you there.”

He doesn’t know why he says it but being at the party alone tonight made him feel lonely. Even though he did reconnect with Liam again, which was nice. 

“I know we’re on a break but we can still have fun?” Louis says quietly over the phone and Harry waits, to see if he will say anything else. “I can sneak over right now?”

And as much as Harry wants to say yes he knows that if Louis came over it would just be sex. And he’s not sure that he wants that anymore. Maybe he wants more than that…

Then the light going off from Liam’s room across the street is catching his eye and Harry knows that Liam’s going to bed. 

“It’s late, Lou.” Harry says quietly, hoping that Louis will understand. “Can we talk about this tomorrow?”

He can hear Louis sigh through the phone and he says sure, hanging up shortly after. Harry wonders if he will actually hear from him. 

As he lays in bed he stares out his window into Liam’s room, wondering if he’s asleep already or if he’s still awake and thinking about the day like Harry is. He smiles when he thinks about their conversation, happy to have had Liam back in his life even if just for one night. He’s missed his friend.

 

But he doesn’t see Liam as often after that. Their schedules are different and Harry has a lot of school work this half of the year and without Louis around as often he’s able to focus more on his studies. 

He and Louis still chat every once in a while and things are weird with them but Harry’s not able to completely forget him. Louis was a big part of his life for a long time and it’s not something he can just let go of so easily. 

When he does see Liam around school they give each other the same soft smile that they always share, and even though Harry hates that they haven’t kept in touch he doesn’t want to overstep his bounds and insert himself into Liam’s life. If Liam wants him in it, he’ll find a way to make it happen. 

 

When the night of the first dance comes around Liam decides he doesn’t even want to go because he can’t stand school functions and most of the people there. Niall comes over afterwards and tells him all about instead. 

“How is it possible that you had a lousy time? You love those things.” Liam asks and Niall just shrugs. 

“Zayn was all over Perrie. We barely talked. It was a bust. Harry wasn’t have a great time either.”

Liam’s eyes go up at the sound of Harry’s name and he instantly wonders how Harry fared at the dance, and if he even noticed Liam’s absence. 

“Why do you say that?” Liam asks tentatively. Even though Niall knows that they had talked recently, he still feels weird bringing him up.

“Because he looked bloody miserable.” Niall says with a laugh and Liam wants to pry further, ask Niall what he means by that but Niall’s already rambling on about the after party.

“Come on, you have to go.”

Liam certainly doesn’t feel like it. Not if Zayn’s been hanging all over Perrie and he hasn’t seen Harry in days. By the sounds of it, Harry wont even be at the party if he was feeling that crappy.

“It’s okay. You have fun though.” Liam says as he gets into bed pulling the covers up to his chin.

“Fine.” Niall says, pretending to be upset, but gives Liam a smile. “You’ll be sorry.” He winks and heads out the door. 

 

The next time Harry runs into Liam it’s the start of the next week. Even though its only been about a week since they’ve spoken Harry’s definitely felt the loss, which is strange, because he’d lived the last few years without him and done just fine, but suddenly, seeing Liam here in the hallway makes him realize how much he’s missed that friendship.

“Hey Liam.” Harry says with a smile, stopping Liam in his tracks. “Missed you at the dance.” He jokes.

Liam’s face seems to light up a little at that. “Didn’t think you’d notice.”

“Of course I did.” Harry says as he shoves his hands in his pockets, suddenly not knowing what to do with them. 

“Yeah, it feels like I haven’t seen you in ages.” Liam replies, following Harry outside to the school courtyard. Kids are littered around, eating lunch and chatting. They find an empty table and both sit awkwardly. They’ve never done anything like this before… sat together at lunch and just talked, but something about it feels nice and calming and Harry’s happy to be here with Liam.

“Almost like we go to different schools.” Harry finishes.

“Yeah, it’s too bad we don't have any of the same classes.” Liam says. 

“Well then, you should take art next semester. I heard it’s really easy.” Harry jokes.

“Yeah, right.” Liam laughs, his fingers tracing the table absently. “I can’t even draw a stick person.” 

Harry chuckles at that. Liam’s always been pretty athletic, even if he never did any school sports. Artistic? Not so much.

“I guess maybe if I was into art I’d have more in common with Zayn, though.” 

Harry nods at that, ignoring the weird feeling in his gut. 

“So what classes do you actually like?” Harry asks, changing the subject. He doesn’t really feel like talking about Zayn.

“Band, I guess?” Liam says sheepishly. “Well, I like to sing.”

“You do?” Harry asks, never knowing that Liam had been interested in that. “Me too. but, I’d never do it publicly.” 

“Why not?” Liam asks. “I bet you have a beautiful voice.”

Harry looks up at that, his eyes locking with Liam’s and he can’t help but wonder what Liam means by that.

“Thanks Liam.” Harry says instead, looking down. 

“Did you have fun at the dance?” Liam asks suddenly and Harry shakes his head no.

“Not really. Louis was supposed to go, but then he didn’t.” 

Liam nods slowly. “So you guys are back together?”

“No.” Harry says instantly. “No. For a while we were trying to be… friends, I guess? But, that didn’t really work out.” 

“I’m sorry.” Liam says and Harry knows that he’s being sincere.

“For the best…” Harry mutters. “You should have gone though, we could have hung out. Plus… you probably would have looked good in a suit.”

He doesn’t mean to flirt, not really, but it’s kind of second nature for him and it just spills out. It’s true though, Liam would look pretty fit all dressed up. 

Liam doesn’t respond, just blushes and Harry can see his face go red immediately.

“Sorry, flirting is kind of my default.”

Liam smiles then, looking back up. 

“It’s okay.” He says quietly. “And not that it’s gonna help or anything, but I think you deserve better than Louis anyways. If he stood you up, then, that’s his own loss.”

Liam doesn’t really know anything about their relationship but his words are still nice to hear right now. 

“Thank you. It’s just tough. Letting him go. Even though I know we aren’t right for each other.” 

“Then why is it so hard?” Liam asks, trying to understand. “If it’s so bad with him then why do you keep trying?”

It’s a hard question to answer and he’s not sure that Liam would understand but he’s going to try to answer honestly. 

“Louis was my first, everything. I don’t really know who I am without him.” Liam’s just watching him intently, an almost sad expression on his face, like he feels bad for Harry and Harry just shrugs. “It’s just hard being alone, ya know?”

“Not really.” Liam laughs. “I’ve been single all my life.”

“Really?” Harry’s shocked. “I find that really hard to believe.”

Liam just shrugs. 

“Why don’t you just tell him you want him back?” Liam asks quietly. “If you miss him?”

“I don’t know if I do want him back.” Harry responds. “I guess i just want him to hurt as much as I do? Is that totally messed up?”

Harry feels awful for saying it, and wonders if it makes sense at all and then he can feel Liam’s hand on his own and he’s rubbing the skin softly in comfort. 

“A little, but its normal? Besides, you know, my parents always told me that when it’s right, it’s easy. You shouldn’t have to fight for somebody to be with you.” 

Liam’s words kind of hit Harry hard and he nods. 

“Someday, someone will fall in love with you again.” Liam says gently, then adds, “I mean, if you’re their type, or whatever.”

He smirks at Harry, and Harry realizes that he’s making fun of him, mimicking Harry’s words to Liam from earlier at the party. 

“Jerk.” Harry jokes and shoves Liam lightly. 

It’s quiet for a moment and then Harry realizes just how alone they are. They’ve been talking for fifteen minutes or more now and people are starting to litter out and get ready for their next classes.

“Where’s Niall?” Harry asks curiously. It’s rare when the two of them aren’t together.

“He’s probably with his friend Josh. They’ve been hanging out more lately, they just started a band, actually.”

“Really? Wow.” Harry says, standing up. “I didn’t know he was into music.”

“Oh definitely.” Liam says. “That’s how we met, actually. In fact, they have a band practice today after school.”

“That sounds kind of cool?” Harry says, not implying anything but then Liam’s standing too and walking just the slightest bit closer to Harry.

“You can come?” Liam says with a shrug and when Harry doesn’t respond right away he keeps talking, “I mean, you totally don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

“I do.” Harry says suddenly. It’s a little strange, making plans with Liam, but it’s nice too. For the first time in a long time, Harry has something to look forward to. 

 

Later that day, when they get to the band practice, Niall and Zayn are looking pretty cozy; Niall showing Zayn his guitar, heads leaned close together. Liam tries desperately hard to ignore the ache in his gut- though it does seem to lessen each time something like this happens. 

Of course the second Zayn sees them he bounces over and gives Liam a hug, saying hello to Harry on his way. 

“This is so cool right?” Zayn says to them, nudging Liam gently with his shoulder. “Glad you came.” He smiles at him with a clear twinkle in his eye and Liam tries not to read into the intensity of Zayn’s stare. He does things like this all the time, playfully touch or talk with Liam and give him hope that something could happen, but Liam is starting to understand that maybe Zayn is just a flirt and that it doesn’t necessarily mean anything. He’s probably like this with everyone. 

“Yeah,” Harry joins in, “I never knew Niall was into this.”

“He’s pretty amazing, yeah?” Zayn says softly, and Liam can see his focus turning to Niall. He just stares for a few minutes and it’s pretty obvious that there’s something there behind his eyes. 

Then Liam can feel Harry’s gaze on him, just watching, and Liam glances over. Harry smiles gently, as if he totally understands what Liam is seeing right now and Liam attempts to return the gesture, pretending like nothing is wrong. 

“Oh there’s Perrie!” Zayn says suddenly, “I’ll catch up with you later?” Liam nods as Zayn bounds away, running up to Perrie and picking her up in his arms, spinning her around. Liam doesn’t realize he’s sighed so loudly until Harry’s stepping into his space.

“Maybe he's just trying to make you jealous?” Harry says sheepishly. And even though Liam knows that Harry is just trying to make him feel better, it’s not going to work. Zayn is just confusing and Liam has no idea what he really wants or what he’s really thinking. Of course Liam had to fall for the most complicating boy at school. 

“Or maybe he just doesn’t care.” Liam pouts. 

Harry’s quiet for a while, and Liam can tell that he’s thinking about something. Liam doesn’t have to ask because Harry says suddenly, “then make him care.” 

Make him care? 

“How?” Liam asks and Harry shrugs.

“Dunno, flirt with someone else right in front of him? Stop pining for him and act like you could care less about him? Maybe if you do that he’ll start noticing you more? Wonder why you aren’t interested?”

“I doubt that would even work.” Liam says skeptically.

“You could at least try?” Harry says softly and Liam hesitates, wondering how to respond. 

“I’ll think about it.” Liam says, mostly trying to change the subject but maybe part of him does wonder if it would work. 

“Come on.” Harry says gently, smiling at Liam and taking his arm. “Let’s forget about Zayn and watch the band rock it out.”

Harry’s enthusiasm is contagious and for a moment he forgets all about Zayn. His focus instead going to the feel of Harry’s fingers around his arm. Harry’s not usually this touchy with Liam but lately they’ve been getting more comfortable with each other and Liam likes how it feels.

 

When they get back to their houses that night Harry gets out of the car and thanks Liam for the ride, going over to him and pulling him into a hug. Once again, Harry has managed to surprise Liam today, but he sinks into it, enjoying the feeling. Harry doesn’t even say anything, but Liam knows why he’s doing it… knows that Harry feels bad for him about Zayn and thinks he needs the comfort. Liam stays there for a long time, holding Harry tightly, knowing he is right. 

 

They say goodnight and when Liam goes to bed that night he thinks about Harry’s suggestion to make Zayn jealous. He racks his brain trying to think of how they would even do that. An idea pops into his head but before Liam allows himself to even think it through he dismisses it. It’s absolutely crazy.   
But it may just work. 

 

When he runs into Harry that afternoon he can feel his body radiating with nerves, unsure of exactly how to approach this, but he has to go for it. It had been Harry’s idea, after all, so maybe he would be on board with it.

“What’s going on?” Harry laughs, sensing Liam’s uneasiness. 

“Okay so, I had a really crazy idea and you’ll probably think its stupid but I think it could actually work and…”

“Liam.” Harry says suddenly, stopping him by putting a hand on his shoulder. The touch helps calm Liam down quite a bit. “Take a breath… and just tell me.”

“Okay, so you know how you said I should try to make Zayn jealous?

Harry nods.

“Well… how would you feel about helping me with that?”

Harry’s hand falls from Liam’s shoulders as he looks at him. “Are you proposing that you and I… fake date?”

Liam nods sheepishly, “well… yes?” 

Then Harry laughs, looking down at his feet. “Niall can’t help you out with that?”

“Well I’m pretty sure he’s in love with Zayn too, so… that’s probably not the best idea? To ask him for that.”

Harry smiles at Liam softly, understanding.

“But you wanted to hurt Louis a little, right? So, this way maybe we can kinda kill two birds with one stone?” 

Harry’s just staring at him, thinking this over and Liam suddenly wants to take it all back. Maybe this was a really stupid idea.

“And how would we do this, exactly?” Harry asks and Liam just shrugs.

“I dunno, just hang out a lot and hold hands and stuff?”

Harry laughs then, loudly, and Liam tries not to feel offended by it. 

“I thought you weren’t ready to come out?”

Harry had a point, so maybe Liam wasn’t exactly out yet… but it had to happen eventually. Maybe he was ready? And maybe this would be the first step in showing Zayn how he felt? “Well, it’s not like I’m going to go stand on the cafeteria table and shout to the rooftops ‘I’M GAY’! It’ll be a few little hand holds or whatever.” He could mostly reserve any affection for Zayn’s eyes anyway. “And if we’re very subtle with it maybe it wouldn’t be all that shocking to anyone?”

“Come on Liam… even if you were ready it’s just… us, dating? Would people even believe that?”

“Why wouldn’t they?” Liam questioned.

“I don’t know, because we haven’t been mates in forever? Because up until a few weeks ago you hated me?” Harry jokes.

“I never hated you.” Liam says quietly and Harry smiles. “Come on Harry, you could brag to Zayn about how good of a kisser I am.”

Harry’s eyes widen, “Oh so now I have to kiss you?” 

Liam can’t help but blush as Harry looks at him. He briefly wonders what that would be like, feeling Harry’s lips on his own. He imagines it probably wouldn’t be that bad… if not a little strange. 

“Well if we’re gonna be fake dating you might have to.” He pauses but when Harry doesn’t say anything he tries to brush it off like it’s not a big deal, “come on you’d be lucky to get to kiss me.”

The words sound foreign coming out of Liam’s mouth. He’s never been one to have an amazing amount of confidence, but since being around Harry again he’s seemed to find the tiny bit that’s been buried inside. Harry stands there silently, once again thinking it over and Liam wonders yet again if maybe this entire idea was stupid. Harry probably thinks kissing Liam would be weird and gross… like kissing his brother. 

“You know what, never mind, this is dumb.” Liam says, shaking his head. “Let’s just forget it.”

He tries to walk away but Harry grabs his arm, pulling him back.

“Wait…” He smiles at Liam, waiting until Liam’s looking him right in the eye. “You’re going to regret asking me this.”

Liam smiles back at him. 

He’s not sure that he will. 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Liam asks him a little while later, after the practice had finished. They stand out in the parking lot as the evening turns darker, a light chill breezing through Liam’s hair.

“Just stop looking at me with those sad puppy dog eyes, as cute as they are.” Harry smiles at Liam. “I’ll do it.”

He’s done crazier things for less. How hard could it be to pretend to date Liam? Liam’s pretty fit, after all, it’s not the worst idea ever.

“See?” Liam replies, smiling at Harry wide. “You’ve already got the flirting down.”

The truth is, Harry didn’t even realize he had been doing it. 

Harry almost hesitated in saying yes, he has a feeling Liam may end up getting hurt. He’s seen the way that Zayn looks at Niall. He’s skeptical that this will even work… But he can’t bear to tell Liam no. And sure, there’s the added bonus of pissing off Louis a little. 

“If we do this though, you’re gonna have to get real comfortable with your sexuality really fast.” 

“What?” Liam says, hurt on his face. “I’m comfortable.”

“Really?” Harry pries, lowering his voice slightly, “have you ever even, ya know…”

“What? Kissed a guy? Yes. Of course.” Liam says.

“No, not that. Have you ever… slept with a guy?” 

Liam looks down immediately and Harry knows that he hasn’t. 

He’s almost embarrassed saying the next words out loud to Liam, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. “Given a blow job? Hand job?” 

Liam’s blushing then and looking everywhere except in Harry’s eyes and Harry feels bad for making him so uncomfortable. He had a feeling that Liam was a virgin but he didn’t realize just how inexperienced he was. It’s pretty endearing though, his innocence. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Liam says suddenly. “I didn’t know you were planning on fucking me.” 

Now Harry’s the one who is blushing, Liam words are doing something strange to his gut. Suddenly the thought of fucking Liam, or Liam fucking him for that matter, doesn’t seem so weird. It’d probably be kind of hot, actually, teaching him things. But Harry banishes the thoughts away immediately. 

“Obviously, I’m not.” Harry says in a whisper, only realizing now just how loudly they’ve been talking. “But people have to think I am. I mean this,” Harry points between them, “has to be believable.”

Liam hesitates for a second before looking at Harry. “I’m ready. I’ve wanted that for a long time, anyway.”

“What?” Harry asks, “to have sex?”

“No.” Liam says suddenly, smacking Harry in the arm. “Be more open with my sexuality… not care what people think.” 

“Okay then, good,” Harry says, an idea suddenly popping into his head, “hold my hand.”

“What?” Liam asks, looking around. 

“Just do it.” Harry says firmly, holding his hand out and Liam pauses for just a second before reaching out and grabbing it. 

“This is weird.” Liam says a moment later. “No one is even around.”

“Exactly. If you can’t even hold my hand when no one is looking how do you expect to do it in front of other people?” He asks. “And it’s not weird, it feels nice.”

The truth is that in any other circumstance Harry would be proud to call Liam his boyfriend, he’s gorgeous. 

“And you’re gonna have to get comfortable with this quick. You can’t grimace every time I touch you.” 

Harry strokes Liam’s palm, trying to calm him down and Liam looks down at their fingers, then back at Harry.

“Just go with it.” He whispers, and Liam finally smiles back at him, following his lead. If he’s being honest, it feels pretty good.

 

In class the next day Zayn gets paired with Liam for a project and Liam can feel Niall staring at them from across the room. When Liam glances over, Niall looks down quickly, clearly trying to hide the disappointment on his face from just seeing the two of them together. But Liam catches it, it’s glaringly obvious how jealous Niall actually is and Liam can’t believe he’d been so blind to it for so long.

He instantly feels terrible for Niall. The last thing he wants to do is hurt his friend but he likes Zayn too. In fact, he’d had feelings for Zayn first, so that had to count for something, didn’t it? And then he feels a whole new level of guilt. He started this entire thing with Harry to make Zayn jealous and if it actually works Niall will be crushed.

But, he’d been pining after this guy for two years and if there was a chance at some sort of happiness with him he had to go for it. Eventually Niall will understand, right?

 

The next day they’ve gathered in Liam’s room and Harry’s decided they need a better plan.

“What’s the use? I don’t think it’s even working.” Liam whines.

“We’ve only tried it one time. And I swear I saw Zayn looking yesterday.”

That’s stretching the truth quite a bit considering they had been in the hallway corner at school. No one had seen, let alone Zayn, but Harry wants to make Liam feel better about the whole thing.

“The handholding is fine Liam, but honestly if you want it to be believable we need to start hanging out more. Especially at school and in front of Zayn in particular. People need to see us together all the time.”

Selfishly, Harry quite liked being around Liam anyway, and this whole fake dating thing was kind of fun. Almost like he has a real boyfriend to hold hands with. Louis hated holding hands.

“A month ago we weren't speaking and now we’re supposed to be dating?” Liam says skeptically. 

Harry tries not to be offended. 

“We’ve rediscovered our… connection.” Harry says with a smirk and Liam’s just staring at him. 

It wasn’t exactly a lie.

 

That next day at lunch Harry squeezes in right next to Liam at the table, deciding to amp things up a notch. He takes the opportunity to brush Liam’s hair out of his face and smile at him sweetly right as Zayn and Niall are watching. 

Niall gives them a funny look when it happens but he doesn’t exactly say anything and Liam’s definitely blushing now, clearly flustered. It’s nice to know that he has some sort of effect on Liam, that his old friend is actually human after all and definitely capable of sexual feelings. And his reaction will definitely make this whole thing believable. 

Zayn definitely has a reaction as well, his eyebrows raising at the intimate moment between the two of them. Harry isn’t sure it reads as jealously though, maybe just surprise.

“Do you think he was jealous at all?” Liam asks Harry as they are walking back to class and Harry just nods, trying to be comforting. But he’s not so sure. 

 

The four of them get along extremely well and after a week of small touches and flirty comments it’s beginning to feel so much more natural, Liam seemingly more comfortable with things as well. It’s much easier than Harry thought it would be, and he actually finds himself looking forward to lunch every day.

“Hey, look at me.” Harry says to him one day and Liam’s staring at him with a look of confusion when Harry moves his hand forward and brushes Liam’s bottom lip with his thumb. “You’ve got something, there.” 

He smiles softly at Liam and he swears he see’s Liam’s lips glance down at his own for a moment. There is a hitch in his breath and Harry absently wonders if any part of this is real or if it’s all just an act. But then Liam’s muttering a soft “thanks” and turning back to Zayn, the thought out of his head before it even settles in.

 

The next week Harry pushes Liam to go to more parties with him, convincing him that they have to be seen together everywhere. 

“I hate parties.” Liam whines.

“I don’t care. You have to be more social.” Harry says with force. 

“Fine, then you have to start coming to band rehearsals.”

Liam’s started playing with Niall now, and he convinces Harry that he needs to be a “supportive boyfriend” and show up too. “In fact, you should just join the band. I know you can sing.”

But Harry refuses, he only sings alone in his bedroom and is surprised that Liam even remembers that he liked it. 

But he goes to watch anyways. Liam’s pretty amazing when he’s performing and Harry tries to get lost in the music instead of dwell over the fact that Liam actually called them boyfriends earlier.

 

The next week Harry convinces Liam that they have to confide in their friends that they have feelings for each other, which means that Harry knows he has to tell Louis about them. He’s been debating with himself over lying to Louis like he told Liam he would, or just telling Louis the truth, that it’s all just an act to help out a friend. Ultimately he decides on the first option. It’s probably best if Louis thinks he's moving on anyways.

They meet at a coffee shop, an old place of theirs that they would hang out at after school sometimes, but now that their relationship is over, so are Harry’s trips to this place. He doesn’t feel any sort of nostalgic feelings when he enters, and none even still when he see’s Louis again either. If he’s being honest with himself he hadn’t even though of Louis in a while, he’s been so wrapped up in this thing with Liam.

When he tells Louis that he’s sort of seeing someone right now Louis looks slightly surprised but not necessarily upset and Harry wonders how he feels about that. Should he be disappointed at all that Louis doesn’t seem to have any sort of jealously about him moving on? 

“I’m glad for you, Harry.” Louis says kindly and when he asks Harry about Liam Harry isn’t sure what to say. He’s not sure how to describe him. He doesn’t even really know how he feels… lately his thoughts have been mixing together and he’s confused over the whole thing. But at the very least he’s happy to be moving on with his life.

The conversation with Louis doesn’t last very long, apparently Louis has other plans and their visit is cut fairly short.

“It was good catching up with you, Harry.” Louis smiles at him as he exits.

 

When Harry tells Liam that he ran into his ex Liam wants all the details about how Louis reacted, but sadly, Harry doesn’t have much to say. 

“I’m not sure he really cared, to be honest.” Harry says with a small laugh.

Liam’s looking at him with sympathy and it’s pretty cute, how bad he feels for Harry.

“But it’s okay, I still want to do this. For you.” Harry says, trying to reassure Liam. 

Liam smiles at him and assures Harry that he will be telling Niall about them soon. Then he thanks Harry again.

“It’s no problem, really.” Harry says. And he means it.

It’s not like pretending to be Liam’s boyfriend is all that difficult. 

 

“So, what’s going on with you and Styles?” Niall asks sheepishly, eyeing Liam carefully as they head to class.

Liam only looks at him, thinking carefully about how he should approach this. He and Harry hadn’t exactly clarified if they were supposed to be “boyfriends” or not but they’ve basically been acting like it the last few weeks and obviously his best friend has noticed.

“I guess we’re… dating?” Liam says with uncertainty and Niall actually smiles at him. He seem legitimately happy for Liam and it’s nice to see. 

“I think that’s awesome, Liam.” Niall says with encouragement, slapping Liam on the back. “I thought after you guys lost touch for all those years that you’d never be able to get your friendship back… let alone this.” 

“Thats true.” Liam says and he thinks about how far he and Harry have come since this entire thing started. It’s definitely been nice having his friend back in his life. “He’s just.. really great. Obviously, attractive. And funny in a quirky way. And he’s super kind too, to everyone. Like, I’ve never heard him say a bad thing about anybody. And he cares about me and what I want…”

Liam cuts himself once he finds that he’s rambling. He wants this act with Harry to be believable but the truth is that he meant every word that he just said. It’s not even hard to lie abut Harry, or try to make things up. Even though a small part of him feels guilty for lying to Niall about it.

Liam tries not to dwell too hard on what this could all mean. He doesn’t need to mess his friendship with Harry up for a second time because he’s maybe, possibly, starting to potentially have teeny tiny almost-non-existent feelings for him. 

“So then, what about… Zayn?” Niall asks quietly. 

“I guess I have to give up on that.” Liam says suddenly and after he's said it he wonders if maybe he really should. If maybe this thing with Zayn really is just a lost cause. 

When he sees Niall’s face light up slightly he feels a pang in his gut. Niall’s feelings for Zayn are so dang obvious that at this point the kid should just paint Zayn’s name on his forehead in bright red letters and announce it to the world.

 

Later Liam tells Harry about his conversation with Niall and he genuinely needs to vent, wondering if they are doing the right thing. 

“I mean he was obviously happy to hear that we were together, because it meant I wasn’t pining away for Zayn anymore.” 

“Hmm” Harry mutters quietly and Liam wonders what he's thinking. “Well, what did Zayn say when you told him? Did he seem jealous?”

“Um… I don’t know, maybe a little? He’s hard to read…”

Liam winces at his own lie. The truth is that he hadn’t even told Zayn he was “dating” Harry yet but he didn’t want Harry to know that. After talking to Niall Liam isn’t sure if he even wants to tell Zayn to know. What if Zayn really got jealous? Then it could end up hurting Niall in the process and Liam would feel guilty forever. 

But stopping with the plan now doesn’t feel right either. He’s had a crush on Zayn for a long time and Harry’s done all of this to help him, suddenly giving up after they’ve come this far just seems stupid. Zayn just needs to make it obvious to everyone how he feels and make the decision himself. Then Liam wouldn’t have to feel as horrible about it.

And truthfully, Liam doesn’t want this whole ploy to end because he doesn’t want to stop hanging out with Harry just yet. All of this has actually been kind of fun and it’s been really nice having someone around all the time. Even if Harry is just a fake boyfriend.

Liam’s just not sure what to do.

 

Ultimately, Liam decides not to tell Zayn about he and Harry. Zayn will probably end up finding out on his own anyways. But Liam’s also not willing to give up on the idea of things working with Zayn completely. Maybe he and Harry just have to work a bit harder at getting his attention. The is what he wants, right?

He comes up a with a new plan and he’s not sure how Harry will react, but Harry’s been nothing but helpful up to this point and Liam is optimistic that this time it could really work. 

“Hey.” Liam says quietly to Harry as he sits down at the lunch table. There’s no one in the cafeteria just yet and Liam needs to get this suggestion out fast before he changes his mind.

“So I’ve been thinking we need to move this up a notch.” He says quickly and Harry looks at him curiously, waiting for him to continue. “I think that… we should kiss.”

He blurts it out fast before he can take it back and the look of surprise on Harry’s face is very apparent.

“Right- right now?” He says, clearly flustered and Liam’s shaking his head no immediately.

“No, in front of people. Like, a lot of people. Maybe somewhere Zayn is?”

Harry still seems a little caught off guard but he says “okay” quickly before looking down at his food. 

“I know it’s a lot to ask but…” Liam begins but Harry’s already looking back at him.

“No it’s okay. It’s just a kiss right?”

Liam nods, telling Harry not to think about it to much. But in all honestly, it’s pretty much all that Liam’s been thinking about the last few days.

“Where?” Harry asks quietly.

“Well, on the lips of course…” 

“No.” Harry interrupts with a small chuckle. “I mean, where do you want to kiss?”

“Oh” Liam laughs. “Maybe the gig, tonight? You could even invite Louis… if you wanted.” 

Harry only smiles softly, concentrating back on his food after a moment. Liam desperately tries to read his expression but it’s a lost cause. Harry is impossible to figure out. He’ll take it as a yes.

 

Harry’s a nervous wreck and he’s not sure when or how he suddenly got this way around Liam but he’s never really planned a kiss before and he can’t help wondering how it’s going to feel, how it’ll change things between he and Liam afterwards, or how everyone else will react. 

“Are you sure you want to do this here?” Harry asks hesitantly. It’s a pretty public place and Liam is new to this whole PDA-with-guys thing. Harry doesn’t want to push him just to impress one guy. 

“Zayn’s here and it just seems like the right time? Right?” Liam asks him and he has such sincerity in his voice, his eyes almost pleading with Harry that Harry can’t back out now. 

“Yeah, it’ll be great.” Harry tries to say. He knows he should probably be giving Liam a better pep talk right now, convincing him that this is the right thing to do and Zayn will be super jealous and eventually they won’t have to lie to everyone anymore and Liam can finally be happy blah blah blah.

But Harry really doesn’t want to say any of those things. 

 

When Louis doesn’t show up to the gig Liam attempts to comfort Harry, telling him how much it sucks. Harry only shrugs and then decides to be truthful with him, he can’t bear to lie with Liam’s puppy eyes staring daggers right at him. 

“Actually, I didn’t invite him.”

“What?” Liam asks, confusion etched on his face. “Why?”

“I don’t know, it didn’t feel right.” Harry says vaguely, hoping that’s enough of an explanation.

“Well… then maybe we shouldn’t kiss after all. I mean, part of the reason we were doing this was to piss him off yeah?”

“No, no.” Harry cuts Liam off, placing a hand on his arm in comfort. “I want to do this for you. I promised you.”

So Harry hadn’t exactly promised Liam anything but he still felt it was the right thing to do. He came up with this entire plan and they had to see it through.

“No, I mean, it’s okay, really.” Liam says to him as he looks down at his feet. “I’ve actually been thinking about it and I doubt Zayn would even care.”

Harry tightens his grip on Liam’s arm but he doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t necessarily disagree with Liam’s thoughts. But he can’t help but feel a little disappointed. He was actually looking forward to kissing Liam. But he doesn’t want to be too obvious.

“Someday Liam, someone will fall in love with you, and see everything you have to offer. And when that happens, you’ll forget all about Zayn.” Harry says, trying to be helpful.

Liam smiles at him genuinely, the wrinkles in his cheeks forming quickly as his brown eyes star back at Harry and he bounces off to start his set.

Not me, not me, not me, Harry tries to convince himself.

 

When Liam finishes his set he’s smiling wide and Harry is just watching him proudly. He did so well up there performing, like he was born for this life. When it’s over Liam runs off the stage and over to Harry.

“That was such a rush!” Liam beams.

“You were… amazing.” Harry says quietly and as he stares at Liam, small beads of sweat running down his forehead and smile bigger than the sun. Harry thinks to himself that Liam’s never looked more beautiful. 

Before Harry even realizes what he’s doing he’s leaning forward and pushing his lips onto Liam’s softly. It doesn’t last long it all, it’s mostly a peck, but their lips connect for the smallest moment and when Harry pulls away Liam is looking at him in complete shock. 

“You kissed me.” Liam breaths out, looking down at Harry’s lips and Harry can only nod sheepishly. It felt so natural, just kissing Liam like that and he wonders if Liam maybe felt it too.

He looks over his shoulder to see Zayn watching them and he leans back in, using this moment as his opportunity.

He places his hands behind Liam’s head and pulls him in again, this time opening his mouth just the slightest bit wider. His tongue gently brushes against Liam’s as the kiss deepens and he can hear a small moan escape from Liam’s throat as he does so. They’d never actually discussed using tongue during the kiss, but it just feels right and Liam is surprisingly a really good kisser. Harry’s just thankful that he's not pulling away. 

When they break apart this time Liam looks less surprised but he still has an expression on his face that Harry can’t quite read.

“Zayn was watching.” Harry whispers, and the words pain him as they come out of his mouth. He’s too much of a coward to just admit that he wanted to kiss Liam on his own terms and instead needs to use Zayn as his reason. 

His chest aches a bit when Liam sneaks a peak at Zayn who is actually looking slightly confused and when Liam turns back to Harry he’s smiling. 

“Do you think it actually worked? Do you think he’s jealous?” Liam asks with too much hope.

“Might have.” Harry replies, and this time, he hates to admit that he actually means it. 

 

Over the next few days Harry is going crazy with his thoughts. He lies in bed every night and is up for hours, unable to stop thinking about Liam and the kiss. And Liam’s been elated ever since, going on about Zayn and his face when he and Harry had kissed. Apparently Zayn had even come up to Liam shortly after and had asked him all these questions about Harry and when Liam realized he liked guys. Harry wasn’t really sure what that all meant but Liam seemed to think it was some sort of break though. 

Of course Harry was happy for Liam but he couldn’t help but still feel hurt and annoyed. I shouldn’t be feeling this way, he thinks to himself as he attempts to drift off to sleep.

 

Liam was confused. The kiss with Harry was shockingly good and he never expected it to feel as amazing as it had. Harry had certainly surprised him and when they kissed he definitely felt something… even though he’d never admit that to Harry. 

But then Zayn was there and he saw the entire thing and after he’d come up to Liam and asked him all these weird personal questions and now Liam didn’t know what to think. A huge part of him was so ready to give up on Zayn just days before, thinking that Zayn wasn’t even interested. But now? He wasn’t so sure. The old feelings he had for him seemed to resurface after their conversation and even Harry seemed to agree that Zayn was acting strangely. 

Liam’s not sure how he's supposed to feel about everything. Of course, the idea of Zayn actually being interested is what Liam has always wanted. Which means he definitely needs to explore this more or he will always wonder. 

But something about Harry’s face when Liam talked about Zayn still resonates in Liam’s head. Did Harry look almost… upset? But no, he couldn’t be. And Liam banishes the thought away, not even letting himself entertain the idea. It was bad enough pining after Zayn for all those years to now start shifting that focus to Harry? Liam wont let himself do it. 

Liam knows the only thing to do is keep up with the plan. He knows he needs to continue to try making Zayn jealous to see once and for all if there really is something there.

And if that means he gets to keep kissing Harry in the meantime, then so be it.

 

When he walks into school and spots Harry at the lockers he takes a deep breath and tells himself to just go for it, not letting his nerves get to him. He ignores everyone in the hallway around him and tells himself that it’s all part of the plan; that people expect this from him now, and with Zayn especially, he needs to keep it up.

He’s kissed Harry at rehearsal and now it’s time to take things a step further and do it at school… in front of even more people. And hell, even if nothing happens with Zayn at least all of this will have been worth it, it’s gotten Liam to come out and admit who he really is to the world.

Harry clearly has no idea what’s happening when Liam stands in front of him and grabs his face, holding it in-between his palms tightly before he leans in. Their lips press together softly and Liam tugs at Harry’s bottom lip with his own, nibbling the softest amount. When Liam pulls back slightly he can hear Harry mumble, “what are you doing?” into his mouth and he sounds almost, breathless? But Liam doesn’t answer right away and just leans back in, kissing Harry again harder.

He enjoys how Harry’s mouth feels against his own and it encourages him to deepen the kiss; use his tongue more.

“Kissing my boyfriend.” Liam says loudly, kissing him a few more times before he pulls away slowly and smiles at Harry, hands still cradling his face. He can’t even tell if anyone is watching them because his eyes are focused on Harry’s green eyes staring at him.

Even just saying the word ‘boyfriend’ kind of makes Liam’s stomach flip and he wishes for a moment that it were actually true.

“We’re ‘boyfriends’ now?” Harry asks quietly with a smile and Liam nods.

“Is that okay?”

Harry smiles. “More than.”

 

 

The problem with kissing Liam is that now, Harry wants to do it all the time. It’s gotten to the point where it’s a bit of a problem.

Liam’s such a good kisser and Harry’s having way too much fun with this fake boyfriend ploy. Whenever he’s even in the vicinity of Liam he steals kisses from him, unable to stop. He hopes that Liam doesn’t wise up to his agenda anytime soon. But Liam seems to be into it just as much as he is.

“You guys are pretty disgusting.” Niall says one day after Liam grabs Harry’s hand and then Harry pulls it to his mouth to kiss it tenderly. Harry loves how his palm feels in Harry’s own. It’s still strange that this is all an “act” and that their entire fake relationship is a lie. But it’s also been fun keeping this secret. It makes things even hotter.

“We know.” Harry replies with a smirk.

 

“Hey babe, want a drink?” Harry can hear over the roar of the crowd. Another day, another party, and Liam and Harry find themselves together at yet another one this week. They’ve been attending more and more of them lately. It’s a great way to socialize and potentially run into Zayn. 

Harry loves how the words sound coming out of Liam’s mouth, even though he knows they aren’t real. When he really allows himself to think about it, it hurts. 

But Liam clearly seems to be having a good time and he’s a little tipsy, so it makes it easier for Harry to do what he wants to do. He take the drink from Liam, sips it slightly, and then puts it back on the table, pulling Liam into his lap instead. 

“Thank you.” Harry says quietly, leaning up to kiss him. He can taste the alcohol on Liam’s lips and it sparks something intense in his gut.

When Harry pulls away he realizes how empty the room actually is, most of the partygoers scattered throughout the flat in multiple rooms. But Liam obviously doesn’t notice because he’s being extremely touchy with Harry, his hands behind Harry’s head, playing absently with his curls.

“Liam…” Harry says gently, looking Liam in the eyes. “No one is even around.” Harry emphases the last word slowly, but it’s almost like he’s talking to a wall because Liam doesn’t even seem to be listening. “Liam?”

“Yes… but…” Liam drawls, clearly drunk. His finger moves to bop Harry on the nose. “You never know when someone could walk in.” 

And with that Liam forces his lips onto Harry’s, kissing him deeper than he’s ever really done before. Harry almost tells him to stop, to tell Liam that they really don’t have to do this, but he can’t find the words and with Liam’s tongue in his mouth he loses all train of thought. His arms find themselves reaching around Liam’s waist and pushing their bodies closer together.

Something about the moment feels off… far too intense to be fake. But before Harry can think too much about it he can hear feet shuffling the floor behind them.

“Wow, get a room.” Zayn’s voice suddenly rings out and Liam pulls away almost instantly, falling lightly onto the seat next to Harry on the couch, his happy expression from earlier instantly changing into embarrassment.

He and Zayn stare at one another briefly for a minute before Liam suddenly stands, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him from the couch.

“Good idea.” He smirks at Zayn as he drags Harry out of the room.

 

Liam’s pulling Harry into an upstairs bedroom and Harry barely has time to think when Liam slams the door behind them. Harry desperately wants to stop Liam, he knows that he’s drunk and not thinking clearly, but his brain doesn’t seem to be functioning right now.

When Liam’s fingers fumble over Harry’s belt buckle, Harry can feel all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Before he even realizes what’s happening Liam has his pants undone.

“Liam.” Harry says, pulling away suddenly. “What are you doing? You had Zayn in your back pocket down there, why did we leave?” 

It takes everything in him to stop this but he knows it would be wrong to let things go further.

“Make him wonder what we’re doing up here.” Liam says quietly, still kissing Harry as he pulls him further into the room. “It’s okay, I need to learn this stuff anyways.”

This stuff? It hurts to hear, a little, like Liam’s only using him for the experience, but a small part of him wouldn’t even care… after all, he’s thought of nothing but things like this for the last few weeks. And he likes this Liam, the one that’s confident and forward and sexy. 

“No.” Harry says quietly, pulling his lips away from Liam’s reluctantly and looking him in the eye. “I don’t want to take advantage of you. You’re drunk. And we don’t have to do anything just to make Zayn jealous.”

“This isn’t about Zayn.” Liam says with conviction and Harry desperately wants to believe the words. “I’m tired of being so naive about all this. I want you to teach me.”

The words shouldn't affect Harry how they do but the way they spill out of Liam’s perfect mouth and the way Liam’s looking at Harry with his chocolate brown eyes, which are seemingly filled with excitement and lust makes, Harry’s heart beat rapidly in his chest. 

Harry blinks, then nods silently and Liam takes the opportunity to push him down on the bed. Harry doesn’t even know whose room this is but he doesn’t care right now. Not with Liam leaning down in front of him and his fingers yanking at Harry’s trousers. The excitement in Harry’s gut rushes to the surface.

He’s never imagined in a million years that Liam would ever act this way but maybe it’s the alcohol that’s giving him so much courage. But Harry really cant focus right now. Especially when Liam pulls his dick out of his pants, fingers fumbling over his hot, flushed skin. 

Harry tries not to be embarrassed when Liam stares him over, looking nervous. It’s strange to be here, doing this, with Liam. He never once pictured himself being this intimate with him and liking it as much as he does.

“You don’t have to do this.” Harry says softly and he strokes Liam’s face in comfort. “You can wait… until you’re with someone that you’re really comfortable with.” Harry hates that this could stop right now, but the last thing that he wants is to push Liam away and make him feel pressured into something he doesn’t actually want. 

But the words seem to cause the opposite effect in Liam and instead of pulling away Liam replies “I want this” and immediately leans down and takes Harry’s dick into his mouth. 

Harry can’t believe how amazing he feels, with Liam going down on him like this. He’s not sure if it’s because Liam is just really good with his mouth, or if it’s because he has conflicting feelings about Liam floating around in his head somewhere, but it doesn’t even matter right now. All that matters is how much he wants this.

“I’ve never done this before.” Liam says quietly as he pulls off, looking at Harry with big eyes. Harry’s attention goes immediately the Liam’s wet, full lips. They’ve always been an attractive feature on Liam but this is the first time that Harry’s noticed just how arousing they are.

“You’re doing a pretty good job.” Harry laughs and tries to remember how to breathe as Liam leans back down, sticking out his tongue and it tracing it over Harry’s cock gently. 

Liam’s barely been at it that long but Harry doesn’t think he will be able to last that much longer. 

“Mmm, Liam…” Harry moans as Liam bops down on him, Harry’s dick hitting the roof of Liam’s mouth. HIs hand finds the back of Liam’s neck and he absently strokes his fingers against the base of Liam’s neck as he works on him. Harry pushes his hips up slightly and can feel himself going deeper into Liam’s throat. It causes Liam to sputter a bit and that only turns Harry on more, causing an immediate reaction, his stomach pulsing in waves of pleasure.

Harry can feel his climax rising quickly. It’s the most incredible feeling and Harry wishes that it could go on longer but he can’t hold himself back… he tries to give Liam a warning by pushing on his shoulders. Liam attempts to pull back but it’s too late and Harry’s already come halfway into Liam’s mouth and then partly onto his own stomach. He cant stop staring at how wet Liam’s mouth looks still hovering over him. He lets himself fall back onto the bed while he attempts to come down from his high.

 

Immediately after it’s over Harry excuses himself to the bathroom and quickly cleans himself up and when he returns Liam’s sitting on the bed looking at the floor. 

“You alright?” Harry asks softly as he takes a seat beside Liam. He feels nervous and strange and he really hopes that Liam doesn’t regret doing this but he’s not sure what Liam’s really feeling.

“You tell me.” Liam says quietly, looking at Harry with soft eyes. “Was that… was I… okay?” He’s got his hands in between his legs, clasped together tightly and he looks fidgety and far more sober than he had been a few moments earlier.

A laugh escapes Harry’s mouth without him really meaning to do it. “More than okay.” Harry thought that was made pretty obvious. “Sorry I didn’t last very long… I think it’s pretty clear I don’t think I need to teach you anything.”

He means for it to be a joke but Liam isn't really laughing. Harry’s not sure what to do. He feels strange and uncomfortable.

“Do you want me to… return the favor?” Harry asks, scooting a little closer to Liam. It feels weird asking, but a part of him really wants to, and he wants Liam to feel just as good as he did.

“No, no.” Liam says almost too quickly, standing up and running a hand through his hair. Harry thinks he looks nervous. “I just needed the practice. Thanks for everything Harry.”

“Wait, Liam…” Harry attempts to stop it but before he can even register what just happened Liam’s already out the door.

 

Liam’s feeling pretty sober now, but maybe he hadn’t been that drunk to begin with? He makes his way down the stairs quickly, in turn starting to freak out a little over what he’d just done.

He’s just sucked Harry off in a bedroom. Whose bedroom he didn’t even know. Anyone could have walked in and seen them. Which made it more thrilling, but also more embarrassing now that it was over and done with. What could Harry possibly be thinking right now?

Sure, maybe Liam had used the “needing practice” as an excuse to do something that he’s been thinking about for a little while now but had Harry believed it? Or did he know that deep down Liam simply just wanted it? Liam can admit how much he enjoyed it but is he ready to admit his true feelings? To be honest he isn’t even completely sure what he wants. Harry’s always been attractive, and getting to know him again in the past few months has been incredible but does he really want to be with him?

Liam tries to push the thoughts out of his head but they keep entering, flooding his every thought. It’s stupid how happy he is that he was actually able to get Harry hard. And not only that but how fast he’d been able to get him off. That he’d been able to do it at all.

Thoughts are jumbling around in Liam’s brain and it’s starting to hurt. He had to flee the room before he did something else stupid. Harry has suggested going down on him next and just the idea made Liam’s heart practically burst from his chest. How could he possible handle that? How could they take things even further without Liam’s feelings growing even more confusing? And where does Zayn fall into all of this? He feels bad just leaving Harry in the room with no explanation but he needed to get out of there and process what he’d just done.

It’s as if he knew Liam was thinking about him because a second later Zayn walks into the room, smile big. 

“Hey.” He says, dragging it out. “Where’s your boy?”

Liam knows that he means Harry and it makes his heart jump a little. His boy?

“Uh, around here somewhere.” Liam says with a smile. 

“You guys are really cute together.” Zayn smiles again and walks away, leaving Liam alone once again.

Zayn thinks they are cute? So much for trying to make him jealous. Maybe this entire plan was just a waste. 

But if Zayn isn’t jealous then he and Harry pretending to date makes no sense really and they should probably stop things. Liam doesn’t really want them to but he knows he should be honest with Harry. Especially after what just happened. 

 

Then Harry’s coming him down the stairs and rushing over to Liam, and standing right in front of him Liam thinks he might just explode, he feels so nervous. 

Liam realizes just how much being intimate with Harry has messed him up and he wonders if Harry’s having as hard of a time with all of this as he is. Maybe things should just go back to how they used to be. So he doesn’t have to feel like this?

 

Harry can’t seem to make sense of what’s happened. He hadn’t expected anything to have gone down the way it did tonight and he’s dying to know what Liam is thinking as he fiddles with his hands on the couch next to him. After Liam had fled the room Harry went after him and found him at the bottom of the stairs, standing around and looking pensive. He stood in front of him and told him they needed to talk, nodding his head in the direction of the living room. Liam had followed wordlessly, plopping on the couch next to him. 

“Are you gonna regret this tomorrow?” Harry asks suddenly, not able to look Liam in the eye. 

“No,” He can hear Liam say next him, and Harry is able to sigh out in relief. “But I don’t know if we should do this anymore…”

Harry turns to Liam then, unsure of what he means exactly and Liam finally looks back.

“Zayn doesn’t care about me. That much is obvious. He just said he thought me and you were cute together.”

He looks down again and it’s obvious to Harry that Liam is clearly frustrated. He knew that they went into this trying to make Zayn jealous but still… it hurts a little to see Liam so upset. Is that the real reason they’d hooked up? To make Zayn jealous? Had that been Liam’s plan? To tell Zayn about their experience to rile him up? Harry tries not to feel used, after all, this entire thing was partly his idea but he can’t help but feel horrible.

“Then I guess we should stop.” Harry says softly. He doesn’t want to. Not after he’s been with Liam intimately and knows what it really feels like to have that part of him. But he cant keep doing this. It’s too hard. His feelings are multiplying rapidly and he’s not sure he will be able to handle the heartache if things only get deeper.

“Maybe you should just tell Zayn how you feel, Liam. It’s been long enough. And then you will know how he feels too.”

Liam sighs and shakes his head. “I don’t think I can Harry. I’m not good at telling people how I feel about them.”

And Harry knows exactly what he means. Knows it too well. 

“And I don’t want to hurt Niall.”

They can hear laughter from the room over and Harry turns around. Zayn and Niall have entered but they are in their own little world, talking and laughing by the fireplace and Harry can even see that they are touching hands. He doesn’t think he’s seen Zayn ever smile so bright.

Harry doesn’t want to hurt Liam’s feelings but in this moment he has the urge to be selfish. Maybe if Liam could see that Zayn is into someone else he would be more receptive to looking elsewhere…

“You wouldn’t hurt Niall. I mean, just look at them.” Harry says as gently as he can, nodding his head to the blonde and brunette across the room. “There’s obviously something there, Liam. Maybe Zayn’s been hanging around you all this time because of Niall? Did you think of that? Maybe he asked you all those questions about you and him because he was interested in Niall? And curious… about his own feelings?”

It’s clearly the wrong thing to say because Liam’s glaring at Harry now and standing from the couch.

“Why are you being so awful about this?” Liam bursts and Harry tries to backtrack.

“Liam, I’m not but come on… you need to open your eyes. They’re so obvious, how can you not see it?” And maybe Harry’s projecting a little bit but he’s getting tired of this game. It was fun at first but now it’s starting to take it’s toll. “I don’t want to see you hurting.”

“Really? That’s funny Harry because that’s just what you’ve done.” Liam snarls and storms off, leaving Harry alone yet again. 

 

“What the fuck is going on with you and Zayn?” Liam snaps at Niall, once he’s gotten the chance to talk to him alone. 

Niall looks genuinely startled at Liam’s outburst but even the look on his face isn’t enough to stop Liam from asking. Harry’s pissed him off and now he just wants answers.

“I don’t know…” Niall begins to say.

“Do you like him?” Liam asks.

Niall just nods and looks down at the ground, clearly aware that it’s not what Liam wants to hear. 

“Does he like you?” Liam demands. 

“I don’t know…” Niall says again. He can see the doubt on Liam’s face and he continues. “We’ve kissed. Once. At that party a few weeks ago. But Zayn’s so confusing.”

Liam sighs out loud. So the truth is finally out. Niall and Zayn had actually kissed and his best friend never bothered to let him know what was going on. 

“I know you liked him and I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you but I like him too. I didn’t know what to do.” 

“Niall, I already knew okay? It was so disgustingly obvious. But I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. You know how much of an idiot that makes me? Pining after Zayn when he obviously doesn’t feel the same?”

“Why do you even care?” Niall asks, and Liam can tell that he’s starting to get frustrated. “You have have Harry now. Harry’s amazing. He’s funny, and he’s smart and you guys have know each other forever. And best of all, he really likes you.”

Liam wants to stop Niall and tell him how untrue the last bit actually is. Even if the rest isn’t.

“He looks at you like you’re his entire universe.”

Liam thinks that statement over. If Niall could see it then maybe Harry really felt that way? Or maybe he was just a good actor. But Niall is right about one thing, Harry is amazing. He did all of this for Liam. When he knew all along that Zayn really had feelings for someone else. Maybe Liam’s been fooling himself this entire time. Maybe the person he should really be going after is in fact Harry. The one person that’s actually been there for him.

“That’s how Zayn looks at you.” Liam blurts out, giving Niall as soft sympathetic look, hoping that he can tell how sorry Liam is. 

Niall looks at him with confused. “Where are you going Liam?” Niall calls out and Liam turns around.

“Home. I want to forget most of tonight.”

“But what about Harry?”

“He’s already gone. We got in a fight.” Liam says quietly. “I was being a prick. I’m sorry.”

“Liam, it’s fine.” Niall tries to be reassuring. Liam’s thankful to have such a great friend. “Can we talk about this?”

“Not tonight, but soon… I just need space.” Liam says. “I hope it works out with Zayn. You should tell him what you want.”

And finally, he thinks he might just mean it. If only he could take his own advice.

 

All the way home he can’t stop thinking about Harry and everything that Niall told him. He is totally right, everything he said about Harry being wonderful was correct. And could it possibly be true what Niall said about Harry looking at him like he’s the universe? The fact that Harry did all this for Liam in the first place said a lot. All for a guy that never cared about Liam to begin with. And Liam, he could have stopped this a while go. If he’s being honest with himself he knew long ago that Zayn didn’t reciprocate his feelings. So why had he let the plan with Harry continue? Maybe he liked pretending with Harry more than he originally let himself believe. 

And now that its over… something inside of Liam just feels empty. 

 

When Harry sees Liam’s name on his phone he is a little shocked and nervous to answer. Things with Liam hadn’t ended so well at the party and he wasn’t really expecting to hear from him any time soon, but he was happy to see his name on the screen. 

“Liam, hey.” Harry tries to say casually. He’s not sure what kind of reaction he’s going to get from him.

“Hey.” Liam responds quietly. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Harry plays dumb.

“For everything. For… pulling you into that room. For doing… what we did. For storming out after. For getting mad when you told me the truth about Zayn. You were right about them. They obviously have feelings for each other and I guess a part of me knew that already. I had no right getting upset with you for simply pointing it out. I feel like such an idiot you know? Making you go through this stupid plan when you probably knew that Zayn never even liked me. After how I acted I don’t blame you for not wanting to hurt my feelings with the truth earlier.”

Harry instantly feels bad because the last thing he wants is for Liam to be hurting right now, but he’s glad that Liam can finally see it. But also sad, because he knows it means that this thing between them will have to end.

“It’s not your fault Liam. Zayn is an idiot for not seeing how much you cared. I should have stopped it earlier. I shouldn’t have let it go on the way we did. I’m sorry too.”

He can hear Liam sigh through the phone. “Then I guess its over for good huh? Whatever it was we were doing?”

Even though Harry was prepared for the words and even suggested they stop himself at the party, it’s still tough to hear. He tries to remind himself that he and Liam can at least keep their friendship. He hopes.

“Yeah. I guess it is. Will things be okay with you and Niall?”

“I hope so.” Liam sighs into the phone. “I do want him to be happy. But it’s hard you know, to let that go? I had feelings for Zayn for so long.”

“It gets easier.” Harry says. Experience with Louis has taught him this.

“How do you get over someone?” Liam asks. Harry wonders if he means it as a general question or if he’s referring to Louis, but his answer is the same.

“You start caring about someone else.”

Harry wonders if Liam can hear the hidden meaning behind that.

Not long after Harry hangs up the phone does he head over to his bed and collapse immediately, burying his face into the pillows. He shouldn’t be this upset right now. Liam was never really his after all, but then why does it feel like he’s lost him? 

 

When the phone rings again Harry’s heart flutters in his chest. The logical side of his brain is screaming that’s it not Liam. They’d only just spoken and agreed to remain friends, there’s no way that he’s calling back so soon. Harry knows his feelings are one sided. But the illogical side of his brain can’t help but hope Liam’s changed his mind somehow.

When Harry see’s Louis’ name on the screen his heart drops, even if it is the tiniest bit comforting to see a familiar name.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to invite Louis over. Maybe an old flame can help ease the pain of the new one.

 

The next day at school Liam is warming up before gym when Zayn interrupts, pulling Liam from his thoughts. 

“Hey, where’s Harry?” He asks curiously. Gym is the only period they all have together and lately Harry and Liam have been inseparable. But Harry hadn’t shown up at school today, which wasn’t like him. Liam had a feeling it had something to do with what happened.

“I think he’s skipping. We kind of got into a fight…” Liam lies.

Liam doesn’t really know what other excuse to give. He appreciates the sympathy that he sees on Zayn’s face.

“About what?” He asks tentatively, very obviously not wanting to pry. 

“I think we broke up.” Liam says quietly, avoiding the question and revealing new information instead. He’s not sure why he said it but it sort of just came spilling out of him.

“What?” Zayn asks, shocked. “But you guys were were great together.” 

Liam doesn’t disagree, except for the fact that it had all been a lie. 

“Come on, tell me what happened. Why did you break up?” Zayn asks again. Liam wonders how much of it is curiosity and how much of it is actual concern. 

“Because of you, actually.” Liam blurts.

Liam is tired of the games. He’s tired of the lies. He’s tired of holding everything in. He’d been keeping his feelings for Zayn a secret for so long and he was sick of it. He should just get everything off his chest now. The only problem is, do those feelings still hold the same weight as they once did?

“What are you talking about? Me?” Zayn replies, confused.

“Harry thought I had feelings for you… And I think…” Liam pauses, not sure how to continue. “I think I did.”

“But you don’t anymore?” Zayn asks hesitantly.

Liam thinks about it. Really thinks about it. He wants to really be sure before he says another word.

“No. I don’t.” 

He says it quickly, and with confidence. His feelings in the last few weeks have definitely shifted and he can’t believe that he’s standing here in front of Zayn, finally revealing everything to him… except now everything’s completely different.

“Liam, I don’t know what to say.” Zayn smiles sheepishly. “I’m flattered, really. I think you’re amazing.” 

He knows how to detect a compliment sandwich when he hears it. Zayn will say he's amazing, then sandwich a “but I don’t want to date you” comment in the middle of another compliment.

“It’s okay, I know you have feelings for someone else.” Liam blurts out. 

Zayn looks at him with wide eyes, shaking his head slightly as if to feign confusion but Liam catches his quick glance at Niall from across the gym. 

“You should just tell him how you feel Zayn.” Liam takes a risk.

Zayn fully glances at Niall now, not hiding anything. “Is it that obvious?”

“Like a red flashing light.” Liam laughs, patting Zayn gently on the back. 

“Well, what has he said?”

“Just that you kissed before…. Do you have real feelings for him Zayn or are you just messing with him like you do with everyone?”

“No, it’s not like that. I know I can be a flirt but I really like him. I ended things with Perrie because of him.”

“Then you need to tell him that. Tell him you’re over her and you’ve moved on. Tell him just how much you want to be with him.”

“Okay.” Zayn says with a smile, finishing putting his shoes on. He stands up, glancing at Niall one more time before heading over to the blonde. 

“Oh and Liam?” Zayn calls back at him, “you should take your own advice mate.” 

 

When Harry hears a knock he knows it’s Liam before he even goes to answer. As soon as the door swings open Liam’s walking right in, ranting about Zayn.

“I told him.”

“What? Told him what?” Harry asks in confusion. The last time he had seen Liam things hadn’t gone so well.

“That I liked him…”

Harry tries not to let the words sting but he’s not sure he want to hear the outcome of Liam’s confession. Not if it entails Zayn reciprocating. 

“He barely bat an eye. You were right. He has feelings for Niall. He didn’t even care.”

Inside Harry is thrilled, but on the outside he feigns disappointment. And seeing the look on Liam’s face genuinely makes him feel bad. 

“I’m sorry Liam. But at least now you know right?”

“Yeah… I guess…” Liam says slowly, his eyes slowing moving in Harry’s direction. 

Without thinking Harry moves forward, crowding into Liam’s space and pulling him into a tight hug. No words are spoken and Harry finds his hands in Liam’s hair, holding him tightly. He can feel the boy breathing deeply next to him and he wishes he could do more than just hold him. “Honestly, it’s his loss.”

Then Liam is moving backwards just slightly, looking at Harry with soft brown eyes. 

“The thing is…” He says without pulling from Harry’s grip, “I wasn’t even that disappointed.”

“You weren’t?” Harry whispers back, his eyes flicking towards Liam’s lips briefly. He can feel the pressure of his fingers against Liam’s back as he waits for a response.

“Yeah… I think, maybe… I’m into someone else.”

It’s a big confession, despite anything concrete being confirmed but Harry can tell by the way Liam is looking at him that he is talking about him. He can tell that Liam wants to kiss him. Harry lets his fingers gently trace up Liam’s back as their breathing intensifies, and he leans in, his forehead touching Liam’s. He dips his head lower and places a soft kiss gently on Liam’s neck, thrilled to finally be doing this for real. But Liam pulls away from him suddenly, and Harry can feel the cold air hit his body once Liam backs away. 

“Is that?…” Liam asks, unable to finish his question, and Harry turns his head to see him looking at Louis’ black beanie at the edge of Harry’s bed. 

“Liam…” Harry begins to say.

“Was Louis here?” Liam pushes out, moving away from Harry.

Harry wants to lie and say no. He wants to erase the hurt look on Liam’s face. But he doesn’t want to lie, he can’t. 

“Yes.” He says instead, watching as Liam’s face fall.

“Why?” 

Harry hesitates again, face falling. What is he supposed to say.

Liam stares at him. “Did you sleep with him?”

“No!” Harry almost shouts. “I called him, after our fight. I was upset and I needed to talk to someone. He came over and I let him because I just wanted to forget about everything. But we didn’t have sex, I swear. I told him it was over for good. I asked him to leave.” 

“But did you kiss him?” 

He can see the disappointment and sadness in Liam’s face and it’s killing him. All he wants to do is reach forward and hug him.

“Yes. But I swear Liam, it was a huge mistake. I tried to force feelings that weren’t there anymore. I was just lonely and sad and Louis…”

“I don’t want to hear about it!” Liam yells. 

“Why are you so mad? I’m sorry. It was a mistake, okay? I didn’t know where we stood. I thought you still wanted Zayn.” 

“Don’t lie, Harry. You had to know how I felt.. somewhere. And you still decided to invite him over? I can’t believe this… You and Louis were toxic together. He never appreciated you.” 

“I know, okay. I’m sorry. Please, don’t be upset.”

Liam doesn’t respond. Just continues to stand there with his hands on his hips looking angry. 

“I shouldn’t have even come.” 

Liam turns to go but Harry grabs his shoulder, whipping him back around.

“Then why did you?” 

“I needed a friend to talk to. But maybe I’ll just go find Niall instead.” He goes to grab the door and opens it quickly. “Don’t worry Harry, we’re just going to talk. My idea of friendship might be a little different from yours.”

The words sting as Liam storms out, slamming the door behind him. Leaving Harry alone, again. 

 

Liam couldn’t help the seething jealously that was running through his veins after leaving Harry’s. He was so hurt and so angry to learn that Louis had been at Harry’s house. He knew they had a history and he couldn’t blame Harry for wanting to be comforted by someone who knew him so well, but to find out they had actually kissed? Liam wasn’t sure why he expected so much from Harry, they weren’t exactly together and he had pushed Harry away but somehow he expected more loyalty from him. And what he had said to Harry wasn’t a lie. He deserved better than Louis, someone that had put him through so much crap over the years. 

 

The following days at school were miserable for Liam. Things had essentially gone back to how they’d been at the start of all of this, before he and Harry had become friends again. Word had gotten around the school about his and Harry’s “break up” and random people were constantly offering Liam their condolences. It was strange. But Liam was grateful for the kind words and acceptance. He was relieved this his “coming out” had been relatively easy. He knew that other kids in his position didn’t always have the same results. 

Seeing Zayn and Niall all happy tougher made Liam feel even worse. Zayn had obviously taken Liam’s advice and told Niall how he felt. They both looked happier than ever, standing closer together than ever and laughing about whatever it is they shared. It wasn’t that Liam was jealous anymore, but seeing two people happy and in love was a dagger to the heart. Liam hadn’t realized how much he wanted that for himself. How much he wanted it with Harry. Harry consumed his thoughts every minute of the day.

Liam ALMOST gave in. He almost stormed across the street to tell Harry how much he cared about him. He was willing to let the stupid kiss with Louis go. But seeing Louis at Harry’s house again even after the fight was the kicker. It convinced Liam once and for all that he had to let it go. Just seeing the two of them together made Liam more upset than he’d ever been with Niall and Zayn and that said a lot. Liam wondered what Harry was feeling, if anything they had shared mattered to him at all. 

 

‘You look seriously miserable mate.’ Niall says over Harry’s shoulder the next time they’re in class together.

“You could say that.” Harry responds calmly, not even trying to deny anything. 

“Liam?” Niall asks, even though Harry is pretty sure that he already knows exactly what is going on. 

Harry just nods and Niall takes a seat next to him at the lunch table. 

“I don’t get it. He’s clearly miserable. You’re clearly miserable. Why don’t you just tell him you want him back?” 

“Because I don’t think he wants me anymore.” 

“Are you kidding? Zayn told me everything. It’s true, Liam used to have feelings for Zayn, but he doesn’t anymore. I know he doesn’t. He wants you. Liam even gave him this whole speech about going for what he wanted and it’s what pushed Zayn to tell me how he felt about me… Then Zayn said he told Liam to do the same with you. Did you guys ever get the chance to talk or what? Did he tell you any of this? 

Niall’s words are making the wheels in Harry’s mind turn. Is that what Liam came to his house the other day for? To tell him he wanted to be with him? Shit, and seeing Louis’ beanie there surely fucked things up. 

“I don’t think I can fix it Niall.”

“Why? What happened?”

Harry shakes his head, not wanting to get into it. Niall doesn’t know the whole story, and Harry doesn’t know where to begin to explain. 

“Whatever it was, I think it’s fixable. I saw the way Liam was around you. I’ve never seen him happier. Not even when he used to talk about Zayn.” 

Harry wants to tell Niall the whole truth, about the ploy and the kiss with Louis and how he broke things off with Louis for good. But he thinks maybe Liam should be the one to break that news to Niall.

“I can see the wheels turning in your head. Just tell him what you’re thinking… All Liam’s ever wanted was someone that cared about him. And I know that he’s missed you in the last few years. So just, tell him how you feel. It’s that simple.”

Simple? To Harry, it feels like the scariest thing in the world.

 

Liam sits alone in his house, staring out the window across the street at Harry’s empty room, wondering where he is. It sort of feels like old times, back when he and Harry were not friends and he wondered what Harry was up to, but never wanted to admit it. The phone ringing pulls Liam out of his train of though and he answers quickly, noticing Niall’s name on the screen. Niall invites him to hang out but Liam says he can’t go… pretends that he doesn’t feel well. 

“Is this about Harry” Niall asks, seeing right through him. 

“No.” Liam lies through his teeth.

“Have you talked to him yet?”

“No…?” Liam answers slowly. “Talk to him about what? 

Liam can hear Niall sigh over the phone, like he doesn’t want to reveal anything. 

“About… the two of you?”

Way to be vague Niall, Liam thinks to himself.

“Things with Harry are over.” Liam tries to say strongly and with confident. 

“No they aren’t.” Niall replies and it throws Liam of guard. Why is he acting like he’s part of this relationship? 

“What are you not telling me?” Liam asks. 

“I talked to Harry today.” Niall reveals. “It’s obvious he’s not over you. And I know you aren’t over him. You’re both just being idiots.”

“Did he tell you what happened?” Liam asks hesitantly. He didn’t want to reveal too much.

“No.” 

Liam breaths out in relief.

“But whatever it is I know you can work it out. I mean, you guys didn’t talk for years and now look at you. You’re as close as two people can be. Maybe even closer than you and I now.”

Liam wants to apologize about that. In the process of growing closer with Harry he never wanted to dismiss Niall. But he knows that Niall understands, after all, Niall spends all his time with Zayn now. 

“But its okay because I know we’ll always be best friends.” Niall continues. “And because of that, I am here to tell you to pull your head out of your ass and just apologize to him for whatever it was that you did. Or forgive him for whatever he did. It’s clear that you want to be together. I know it didn’t work out with Zayn… and I’m sorry for that mate, I really am, but you have someone here that really cares about you. I can tell, when he talks to me.”

Liam doesn’t speak, he just allows his friend to continue. But then there’s silence on the other end and Liam realizes that he’s finished speaking. 

Suddenly there’s movement from across the street and Liam can see Harry standing right across from him, his green eyes peering out the window right into Liam’s. Liam instinctively puts a hand up to wave and Harry smiles back, doing the same. It’s awkward and too informal but somehow it makes Liam feel better. Just looking at Harry makes Liam realize how right his friend is. He’s not over Harry. He doesn’t want to be. 

“I have to go.” Liam says suddenly, not removing his eyes from Harry’s gaze. “Thank you!” He says quickly and hangs up, not giving Niall a chance to even ask him whats going on. He glances down to set his phone on the bed and when he looks back up Harry is gone. 

“Shit.” Liam nutters under his breath. He can’t let Harry leave yet. Not before they’ve had a chance to talk. Liam races down the stares and out the door, planing to go right over to Harry’s so that they can clear the air. 

He makes it across the street and up Harry’s steps in record time. He lifts his hand to knock but before his knuckles graze the wood, the door opens. Harry is standing right in front of him. 

“Hi.” Harry says sheepishly and smiles that adorable smile at Liam. 

Just one word and Liam’s mood is lifted entirely.

 

“Hi.” Liam responds sheepishly, standing awkwardly at Harry’s front door like he doesn’t know what else to say. 

“I was just going to come over.” Harry continues and his confession puts a smile on Liam’s face. “It’s over with Louis. I know you saw him here yesterday. I saw you staring through the window. He just came to get his beanie. And I told him it was done for good. And that I cared about someone else now.”

Harry doesn’t want to waste any time. He needs Liam to know how he feels. He’s been running from his feelings for too long. 

“I was never happy with him. Ever. I mean, he’s always gonna be important to me. And I want to remain friends with him, but with Louis it was always… easy. Ya know? Like we got on so well and had fun together…” Harry stops when he sees Liam’s smile fall. No doubt he doesn’t want to hear all about Harry’s connection with his ex. “But with you… it was different.”

“So we fight constantly and have no fun at all?”

Harry knows that Liam is partly joking but he feels like he has to clarify.

“No, that’s not what I meant. I can’t… I cant think straight around you. This is coming out all wrong. What I mean is… with you, it’s complicated and frustrating sometimes but… you bring so much out of me, you know? You push me. And you make me think about stuff, and I’ve never felt this way about anyone… do you understand what I am saying?”

“I think so?” Liam responds quietly, still waiting. 

“I think…” Harry forces himself to keep going. He has to get this off his chest. “I think I’m in love with you.” 

It’s quiet for a moment and Harry wonders if he made a mistake, if he’s moving too quickly. If maybe Liam isn’t ready to hear those words.

 

“Good.” He says instead.

Good? Did Liam even hear him?

“Good? Is that all?”

“No.”

Then Liam surges forward, his hands moving quickly behind Harry’s neck as he pulls him forward, crashing their lips together in an instant. Harry’s heart feels like its going to burst as Liam kisses him, their mouths moving together in perfect synchronization. 

They kiss for a quite a while, until Liam finally pulls back, his hands still behind Harry’s head. “I love you too.” 

And for the first time, everything between them feels perfect. No more pretending, no more secrets, no more hiding how they feel. Everything is out in the open. They still have a lot to talk about, but they have all the time in the word for that. Right now, Harry has other things on his mind.

“You know my parents are gone for the night… Do you want to come in?”

“Yes.” Liam practically finishes before Harry is even done asking the question. “but…”

There it goes again, Harry’s heart racing inside his chest. He doesn’t think he can handle another rejection. 

“Do you think we should? I mean… you don’t think it’s too fast?”

Harry laughs then, grabbing Liam by the waist and pulling him in for another quick kiss. 

“No. We’ve been ‘dating’ for months now Liam.” 

Liam laughs then too. It’s not exactly true, but Liam can’t bring himself to care about a technicality. 

“Besides…” Harry reaches behind Liam and slams the door shut, “Now that you’re here I’m not letting you leave.” 

He pushes back in, kissing Liam harder than before and the small whimper that emits from Liam’s mouth is driving him crazy. He wants to hear more sounds like that. He wants to see Liam come completely undone. 

“Come on.” 

 

Harry pulls Liam into his room, slamming the door shut and locking it quickly. He’s been wanting to do this for a while now and can hardly wait any longer. 

He kisses Liam intensely, his hands grabbing Liam’s hair roughy, pulling their bodies as close together as he can manage. He whips them around and shoves Liam down on the bed, wasting no time grabbing for Liam’s trousers and unbuttoning them and loving the way that Liam’s eyes have opened just to watch. He doesn’t have to say anything, Harry knows exactly how he’s feeling because he feels it too. 

When he gets Liam out of his pants he has this sudden urge just to please him, like Liam did for him before, at the party, and he instantly drops to his knees. He can hear Liam’s breath hitch and it eggs Harry on. He moves his mouth right over Liam, not wasting any time and taking him completely into his mouth. 

“God, Harry.” Liam whines from above and leans further back on the bed, Harry’s hand moving upward to snake his hand underneath Liam’s shirt. He wants to feel his stomach muscles move and contract with every lick of his tongue against Liam’s shaft. Liam reaches his hand to clasp it tightly over Harry’s and his hands are warm and soft and it sends a shock of electricity through Harry’s body. He’s never felt this way with anyone before.

“Harry I don’t wanna come…” Liam says above him and Harry smiles, pulling off of Liam and gripping his dick in his hand instead, stroking him really slowly. 

“Then what do you want?” Harry teases, batting his eyelashes up at him. 

But Liam doesn’t reply, just looks at Harry all innocent and sweet and Harry can’t believe what he’s asking.

“You sure you want that?” They both know Harry doesn’t mean blow jobs. 

Liam softly shakes his head, clearly embarrassed but Harry knows what to do. He stands from the floor and reaches under his mattress, pulling out a condom from it’s hiding spot. He sits next to Liam on the bed and turns to him. 

“Hold out your hand.” 

Liam looks at him curiously but does as he asks and Harry hands him the wrapped rubber. 

“What do you want to do with it?” He asks, curiously. 

Again Liam doesn’t respond verbally, he just leans in towards Harry and kisses him softly on the mouth.

“Put it on me?” He pulls back, eyes searching Harry’s… hoping it’s okay. 

It’s more than okay with Harry and he quickly grabs the condom from his palm, unwrapping it. He pushes Liam down on the bed with one hand and moves the piece of rubber over Liam’s cock with ease, taking his time as he strokes downward. Liam’s breathing intensifies and Harry can tell that he’s getting excited. He loves that he’s able to make him feel like this. He loves that he’s going to be Liam’s first. 

Once it’s on Harry unbuttons his own jeans and shoves them off quickly, straddling Liam leaning forward, their chests touching. Harry kisses Liam again then, shoving his tongue inside Liam’s mouth with force. He can feel himself hardening now, and licks his palm between kisses, moving his fingers downward to prepare himself for this. He’s done this many times before but has never been this nervous before. It feels completely different with Liam, new, and exciting. He continues to kiss Liam and grabs the base of Liam cock as he lines it up with himself, adjusting his body so that he’s at just the right angle.

 

When Harry sinks his body onto Liam’s it’s the most incredible thing that Liam’s felt in his entire life. He’s been imagining what this moment with Harry would be like for so long but nothing he imagined ever came close. And it’s not just the sensation, and how turned on Liam is right now purely being inside of Harry, but it’s how close he feels to Harry on an emotional level. 

Harry leans forward and steals another kiss from Liam and his mind goes completely blank. He pushes up into Harry and Harry’s moans are the only thing that he can concentrate on right now. “I love you” He whimpers again as he pushes in deeper, losing himself completely. 

 

It’s impossible to sleep after what they’ve just done and the two of them lay in bed for a long time, just snuggling with each other, kissing, laughing and talking about anything and everything. 

“You know I’ve been thinking about it… maybe the reason we drifted apart was because we weren’t meant to be friends.”

Harry interrupts Liam’s thoughts and he stares back at Harry, the confusion on his face showing. Harry smiles.

“I just mean… I think we were meant to be more.” 

Liam smiles at that and dips in for another kiss. He just can’t get enough. He can’t believe it took him this long to realize it. 

“It’s definitely easier than I thought it would be.”

“What is?” Liam asks.

“Kissing you.”

“Easier than you thought? What’s that supposed to me?” Liam pretends to be offended. 

“When we were kids I thought about kissing you quite a lot you know.”

“What?” Liam says with utter shock. “You did?”

“Yeah. Loads of times. But I never did because I thought it would probably just make things weird between us. But it’s not weird at all. In fact, I should have just done it. Might have saved us a lot of time.”

“Wait,” Liam shifts up, trying to get his thoughts in order, “you thought about kissing me when we were younger?” 

“Yeah. I think I sort of had a crush on you? You didn’t notice?”

“What? No way.” Liam says, shoving Harry lightly. “I don’t believe you.”

“I totally did, you can ask my mum. You’re all I talked about. But I was too scared to do anything anyway.” 

“That’s insane.” Liam replies, still not fully believing Harry. “But It’s probably good you didn’t because back then I didn’t know who I was or what I wanted. You might have scared me away.”

“Maybe.” Harry smirks. “Or maybe you would have fallen madly in love.”

“Shut up.” Liam laughs. “You seriously drive me crazy Harry… in the best way.” 

“Thank you?” Harry laughs, sitting up a bit and shifting towards Liam.

“You’re welcome.” Liam teases. “But it worked out in the end anyway.”

“Yeah I ‘spose it did.” Harry smiles, pecking Liam again on the lips. 

They kiss for a long while after that, it’s near impossible to stop. Until Liam interrupts with his thought. 

“Do you think we should tell Niall or Zayn about the whole plan?”

Harry looks at him skeptically. “Yeah, best not to.” He laughs. 

“Yeah, they’d probably murder us.” Liam laughs, laying back down and staring at the ceiling. He’s got one of Harry’s hands clasped in his own. “Should definitely keep that between us.” 

“Okay.” Harry agrees, laying down next to him, their bodies so close together that nothing could fit between them if it tried. 

“Would make for a great movie though.”


End file.
